conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of the Draguan Islands
$892.622 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $94.354 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0,130 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.970 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI_category = |currency = Euro |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = |utc_offset = +0 |time_zone_DST = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .di |calling_code = +21 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = ... |footnote7 = }} The Republic of the Draguan Islands, or just the Draguan Islands is an archipelago which lies in the Gulf of Biscay, the Celtic Sea and in the Northern Atlantic Ocean. The inhabitants are foremost the Dutchmen, the American, the Japanese, the Afrikaners and the natives, the Puhrai, which mostly resemble the Latin-American natives. The most spoken language is Dutch, followed by English and Japanese. It's capital is Copa Cabana and is governed by President Willy Chineys. History The Draguan Islands was always a native homeland to the Puhrai, due the isolated climates and biomes that the Draguan Islands houses. It was already noticed by French and Irish fishermen around the 13th century, calling it the "Dragon Isles", due the large population of Iguanas that were seen as dragons. When the Dutchmen were out to set up colonies elsewhere in the world, they passed the Draguan Islands on their way and eventually colonized it in 1649. While the Spaniards colonized the southern Draguan Islands during the Spanish Domination, the biggest colony of the Netherlands, Port Barentsz, became heavily fortified after sights of Spaniard troops in the south. Not much after, Great Britain colonized the western part of the Draguan Islands and declared total domination of the western part. Meanwhile, the Dutchmen drove the Spaniards off from the southern islands in cooperation with France in 1680. They were granted some islands, but they abandoned it later because they were of no use, and became later part of the Dutch colony of the Dragon Islands. In 1685, the Netherlands and Great Britain signed an agreement to rule the Draguan Islands together. Not much after, in 1745, a conflict happened between the colonists and the Puhrai against the Dutch and English troops and governments in the Draguan Islands, which the colonists and Puhrai won. Geography The Draguan Islands is divided in 48 islands; 8 big islands around the 600 KM long and 40 island around the 40 KM is diameter or smaller. Every big island has it's own province, which makes 8 provinces in total: Mid-Draguan, South-Draguan, East-Draguan, North-Draguan, West-Draguan, Atlantic-Draguan, Archipel-Draguan and Iberia-Draguan. Many rim islands are mountainous and create an insulated climate in the rest of the country, making it habitable for known animals like the Iguana. Many of these mountains are also used as sightseeing for tourist. Due their height, whole islands can be seen from it. Politics As any other regular Democratic and Liberal country, the Draguan Islands have a President, a Vice-President and a cabinet. Besides that, the Draguan Islands also have chosen Island Mayors and a chosen Presidential Secretary, both under presidential regulation. The cabinet proposes and decides rules and laws, while a special council checks if these are feasible. The cabinet consists of two large groups: -First Parliament -Second Parliament The Second Parliament usually proposes rules and laws, which are discussed, and eventually inspected by the First Parliament if these are acceptable. Political parties The cabinet is formed by various political parties, mostly working together to stand stronger. Every citizen in the Draguan Islands is free to vote for their party, and eventually take part in it. The current parties: *Draguan Liberal Party *Democratic Party of the Draguan Islands *Draguan Socialists *Draguan Green Party *Atheist Party *Party of Freedom *Federal Draguan Party Foreign relations The Draguan Islands tries to maintain contact with many of it's allies, and is very open to trading in valuable resources and technologies. It is a member of the United Nations, the NAVO, the European Union and the Overseas Trading Union. Military The military of the Draguan Islands has been equipped with very advanced equipment, vehicles and weapons. They were able to fend off the Axis in the WOII and drive them out of the occupied countries as a member of the Allies. The military is divided into five branches: *Draguan Military Army *Draguan Airforce *Draguan Navy *Draguan Military Police (Is barely used) *Draguan International Army (Draguan troops stationed all around the world to help their allies) Economy Demographics The Draguan islands has an estimated population of 39000000 inhabitants, which are mostly people of Dutch ethnicy. People in the Draguan Islands usually live in towns troughout the islands, and are not really city-goers. Language Most of the inhabitants of the Draguan Islands are bilingual. Children and teens learn Dutch, English, and sometimes Japanese or Afrikaans on their school. Dutch is spoken for 37%, English 35%, Japanese 14%, Afrikaans 11%, and 3% other languages. Immigrants that don't speak any of these languages will be though it, mostly English. Religion Most of the Draguans are Atheist, while a little is religious. There are only a few churches on the Draguan Islands, because these churches have to pay moderate taxes. Religion is freely in the Draguan Islands, however religious people are uncommon. Education Children and teens in the Draguan Islands firstly go to a Primary school, which will last 8 years. Then, they go to the Middle school, where they can choose from 3 different levels of education: *General Middle-school Universitary Education (GMUE) - Lasts 6 years *High Levelled Education (HLE) - Lasts 5 years *Middle Levelled Theoretical Education (MLTE) - Lasts 4 years After the Middle school, students go to the university or will do a Vocational Study. Culture The Draguan Islands is a multicultural nation, because of the mixed ethnicies. While some regions are Dutch-styled, some are Victorian or Japanese-styled. Nowadays, the most builded houses do not have a real ethnicy style. .]] are also very common.]] Presenting different cultures troughout the Draguan Islands is encouraged, and Draguan people are very curious about them. Media The Draguan Islands has a wide arrangement of media, which is mostly in 4 languages, but English is still the main. There are channels in English, Dutch, Japanese and Afrikaans, and most movies and programs get subtitled. Known tv-stars of the Draguan Islands include Daisy Mowes, John-William Mayborn, Johan Heeves, Lina Kettler and Haru Oshiro. Channels in English: *Island One (Cultural) *Island Two (News and Reports) *Island Three (Comedy-shows, Late night-shows and Talkshows) *Island Movies (Movies, mini-series) *Island Shows (TV-shows) Cuisine There is no real "Draguan Cuisine", because the most dishes are from European, Asian and African cultures. Dutch, American, Japanese and Puhraian dishes are the most favored amongst the people of the Draguan Islands. Sports Sports from all over the world are played in the Draguan Islands, but is mostly influenced by the European sports. While soccer is the most popular amongst the Draguans, Field Hockey is also a widely-played sport. American sports like American Football and Baseball are rising at popularity in the Draguan Islands. Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Worlds Category:Europe Category: